En Tierras Lejanas
by vxxlxnxstx
Summary: Luego de ser atraída hacia el árbol de cerezos de su escuela por la voz de los Dioses, Ha-Yun es transportada a un mundo completamente diferente al que conoce, donde deberá enfrentar su destino, tomando decisiones drásticas que cambiarán su vida.
1. Chapter 1

El Árbol de Cerezos.

El día de mi graduación.

Los nervios, la nostalgia y la alegría provocaban que mi estómago se estrujara, mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y mi corazón palpitara.

Mis mejores amigos, Hikari, Hana y Daichi, junto con mi novio, Kohaku, se encontraban en la fuente. Las cuatro personas que durante estos catorce años en los que viví en Japón, siempre estuvieron junto a mi, sin importar las circunstancias. Las personas que, además de mi familia, son las que más amo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ha-Yun? Te ves algo decaída. - Kohaku se acercó a mi, dándome un abrazo. Se lo devolví, diciéndome lo afortunada que era por tenerlo a mi lado.

-Tranquilo, solo me siento un poco nostálgica, en especial cerca de esta fuente.- le dije, mientras inhalaba profundamente para poder oler su perfume.

Miré la fuente, el lugar donde había conocido a mis mejores amigos y a lo que yo pensaba era el amor de mi vida.

Lo solté, lentamente, para sentarme en la fuente con mis amigos. Hikari me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, mientras me despeinaba ligeramente con la mano.

-¡Hikari! - refunfuñé entre molesta y divertida.-¿Sabes lo que cuesta peinar este melena? - le dije, mientras agitaba mi pelo de manera coqueta y me reía, aunque al chiste no le faltaba verdad; mi pelo, negro azabache ondulado, llegaba a caer elegantemente por mi espalda luego de dos horas de preparación.

-Entonces no estés lloriqueando ahí como una tonta.- me contestó Hikari, sonriendo.- No importa donde estemos, siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Es verdad, Ha-Yun, no debes preocuparte.- Hana puso una mano sobre mi hombro, con ese tono alegre suyo.

Miré a Daichi, que parecía pasar por lo mismo que yo.

Parece que Hikari se dio cuenta, ya que se sentó al lado de él, solo para despeinarlo igual que lo había hecho conmigo.

-Así que tu también andas de maricón, ¿eh?- Hikari rió, mientras Daichi a penas podía protegerse.

-Perdón, Hikari. Es que los voy a extrañar tanto...- dijo, ablandando a Hikari al punto de que esta lo abrazó y todo terminó en un abrazo grupal. Reímos mientras nos secábamos las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La campana de la escuela sonó, lo que indicaba el inicio de la ceremonia. Pero yo solo podía observar la fuente.

-Ha-Yun... - la voz de Kohaku trató de llamar mi atención.

-Solo un minuto...- contesté con un hilo de voz.

-De acuerdo. - pude escuchar los pasos de Kohaku y los demás alejándose, dejándome sola. Eramos yo y la fuente.

La miré un par de segundos más y, con un suspiro, me di la vuelta para irme.

 _ **"Ha-Yun"**_

Paré justo en donde estaba.

Esa voz... ¿mi papá? Pero se suponía que no vendría hasta después de la ceremonia.

 _ **"Ha-Yun"**_

La voz era fuerte y autoritaria, a la vez que amable. Pero no era la voz de mi padre.

 _ **"Ha-Yun"**_

De una manera inexplicable, casi sobrenatural, mi corazón empezó a desear con fervor seguir la voz. Mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Atravesé toda la escuela, hasta el árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en la colina. Recordé que allí, hacia apenas 6 meses, Kohaku me había declarado su amor. El recuerdo me hizo sonreir.

 _ **"Ha-Yun, mira las flores"**_

Instintivamente, levanté mi mirada hacia las flores. Parecían brillar. Brillaban cada vez más _,_ tanto que me enceguecía. De pronto mi cuerpo se relajó, y sentí como caía lentamente al piso, como si fuera una pluma.

 _ **"Ahora duerme, tu destino espera. Servirás al Rey, dedicando tu vida y alma a él, defendiéndolo,**_ _ **como una honorable espada**_ _ **"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, todavía no había abierto los ojos.

Sentí mi cuerpo entumecido y un martillo golpeándome la frente, tratando de ser frenado por un paño de agua fría.

Lo que yo suponía que era una cama, se sentía dura, como si fuese solamente una manta doblada en el piso. Traté de escuchar un poco lo que me rodeaba.

Parecía estar al aire libre, y había gente cerca mio.

Lentamente abrí los ojos.

A mi lado había dos personas, vestidas de una forma un tanto extraña, y una ardilla. El chico, de pelo castaño y ojos azules me miró con cierta indiferencia, mientras que la chica, con el pelo como fuego y los ojos violetas me miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. La ardilla a su lado se acercó a mi, parándose en mi pecho con el solo objetivo de dejar salir un "pukyuu". Sonreí por lo realmente adorable que era.

-Así que despertaste.- dijo el chico, sacándome el paño húmedo de la frente y volviéndolo a mojar.- Soy Yoon. Ella es Yona y la ardilla es Ao.-Ante su presentación, caí en lo extraña de la situación y me puse a observar el lugar; parecía una tienda de dormir, de esas que hacen los niños con sábanas y palos, pero esta estaba mucho mejor armada. Había especies de camas, las cuales lucían precarias... o más bien dicho un tanto medievales. Apoyada en uno de los palos había una una espada, bastante real para mi gusto. Empecé a entrar en pánico, dándome cuenta que era incapaz de recordar lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté, tratando de no alterarme.

-En el bosque, cerca de la capital de la Tribu del Fuego, Saika.- contestó dulcemente la chica, Yona, con una sonrisa.

-¿Saika? ¿Tribu del Fuego? ¿Dónde es eso?- Por dentro estaba gritando en pánico. ¿Dónde mierda quedaba Saika? ¿Tribu del Fuego? Y lo más importante... ¿¡Qué hago en el bosque!?

-En el Reino de Kouka, ¿cómo no sabes eso?- dijo en tono exasperado Yoon.

 _"¿¡Reino de Kouka!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?"_

Me paré despacio, pude ver mis cosas a un costado y las tomé. Los tres me observaron atentamente.

-No deberías levantarte tan pronto, tienes fiebre.- dijo la chica en tono preocupado.

-Ah, tranquila, sé cuidarme sola, ja ja ja- repliqué con una sonrisa, muriéndome de los nervios por dentro. Salí de la tienda hacia afuera y efectivamente estaba en el medio del bosque. No había edificios, luces, caminos pavimentados, ni nada que tuviera que ver con la sociedad que conocía. Además, el paisaje era diferente a Japón.

No fue la única sorpresa que me llevé; afuera de la tienda, sentados al rededor de una fogata, había cinco chicos, bastante lindos, la verdad. Todos vestidos de la misma forma extraña que Yoon y Yona.

-Ah, se ve que la señorita por fin se ha despertado. Una chica tan linda no debería dormir tanto.- Un chico de pelo verde y ojos violetas se acercó a mi. No sé si era mi imaginación o lo hacía de forma seductora.- Soy Jae-Ha.

-Jae-Ha, no seas tan confianzudo, ¡no sabemos de donde salió!¡Podría hacerle daño a la princesa!-Un chico de piel tan blanca como su pelo y ojos azules, se acerco a donde estábamos a la defensiva. Parecía... enojado conmigo porque podría hacerle daño a una princesa. ¿Qué princesa?

Molesta por la acusación, contesté de mala gana:

-No soy capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, menos a una princesa. Ni siquiera conozco a una.

-¿Cómo dices que no conoces a...?- El chico quedó en medio de la frase, cuando otro chico de largo pelo rubio salvaje saltó sobre él.

-Ya, ya, Hakuryuu. La señorita dice la verdad.- dijo el chico rubio, regalándome una sonrisa que me hizo acordar a Hana. ¡Hana!- ¡Zeno te dará comida, debes estar hambrienta!

El chico detrás de él, que llevaba una extraña máscara, me ofreció un cuenco con lo que parecía ser sopa, mientras el chico de pelo blanco regañaba a Zeno. Pero ya era tarde.

Por un minuto había olvidado mi objetivo: saber donde estaba y volver a casa.

Comencé a moverme frenéticamente por todos lados, buscando un camino, una luz, algo.

Mientras buscaba una salida, pude escuchar una conversación que tenía Yoon con el chico de pelo blanco y otro de color negro que hasta el momento no me había hablado.

-Kija, ¿qué opinas de esa chica?

-Es sospechosa, además de que siento una especie de presencia que emana de ella. Jae-Ha dice sentir lo mismo.- contestó el chico de pelo blanco, que al parecer se llamaba Kija. Pude sentir su mirada en mi.

Me senté mirando a lo profundo del bosque, tratando de pensar qué podía hacer para volver a casa y no prestar atención a aquella conversación.

-Lleva ropas muy extrañas.-comentó una voz que no reconocía, por lo que supuse que era el chico pelinegro. Mire mi atuendo: el típico uniforme escolar japonés. ¿Qué otra cosa debería usar?

Miré de reojo a Yona, la cual se había sumado al grupo a charlar sobre mi. Al examinar su atuendo comprendí el por qué del comentario del pelinegro.

-Sin embargo, siento algo especial que viene de ella.- dijo Yona.

-Princesa, ¿usted también lo siente?- así que ella es la princesa. Yona asintió.

-Puede ser que ella sea... ¿el escudo o _la espada ?-_ dijo Yoon.

Al momento en que Yoon dijo la palabra espada, un clic retumbó en mi cabeza.

Recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a este lugar.

Me paré, decidida.

-No sé quienes son, dónde estoy o qué está pasando. Pero hablenme de esa espada.- dije con firmeza tratando de no mostrar miedo. Yona me sonrió.

-Siéntate.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos me contaron una historia digna de, por lo menos un manga. Con dragones, muertes, traiciones, sangre, acción y romance en medio.

Lo contaron de manera tan seria que era difícil decir que mentían, pero para mi, todo era puramente fantasía, al menos de ellos.

Pero yo no me podía quedar con eso.

-Quiero pruebas de lo que dicen, por favor.- pedí. Yona señaló la mano izquierda del chico de pelo blanco, Kija. Este la desenvolvió y dejó ver una mano cubierta con escamas blancas y garras afiladas como cuchillos, que luego se volvió enorme.

Entonces comprendí que estaba muy, muy lejos de casa.

Estaba en otro lugar. En otro mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Todavía no nos has dicho nada sobre ti.- dijo el chico pelinegro, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hak...- le dijo Yona, como si quisiera decirle que respete mi privacidad un poco más.

-Está bien.- repuse. Hablar sobre mi me daría una idea de qué pasó y por qué estaba ahí. Quizás una manera de volver a casa.

Suspiré mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si nunca era capaz de volver? Después de todo, los dragones dijeron que probablemente yo sea la espada o el escudo de la princesa, y que si era el caso, era mi destino estar aquí.

Fruncí el ceño. Nada me aseguraba que sea así. Debía encontrar un camino a casa, y la mejor manera de empezar, era haciendo aliados.

De esa manera, empecé a contar mi historia a siete desconocidos y una ardilla:

-Me llamo Ha-Yun. Tengo 17 años.  
Para ser sincera, no sé cómo llegué a este lugar. Pero estoy segura que vengo de otro mundo. Muy, muy lejos de este.- miré a mi alrededor. Todos me miraban atentamente.- En mi mundo predomina la paz, hace muchos años que mi país no atraviesa una guerra, un lugar donde todos los jóvenes tienen el derecho y obligación de estudiar hasta los 17 años y luego pueden elegir una carrera para estudiar en lo que llamamos universidad. Antes de venir aquí, iba a empezar la carrera de música.- miré mis manos. Me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a tener un violín en mis manos.- Estaba en la ceremonia de graduación, en la cual los estudiantes obtienen diplomas que los habilitan a estudiar en la universidad que ellos desean. Una voz me llamó por mi nombre. Mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta un árbol de cerezos. La voz me dijo: "Ahora duerme, tu destino espera. Servirás al Rey, dedicando tu vida y alma a él, defendiéndolo, como una honorable espada debe ser"  
En ese momento, todo se volvió negro y desperté en este lugar.

En este lugar, tan lejos de casa, tan lejos de Hikari, Hana y Daichi, de papá y mamá, de Kohaku...

Kohaku, me pregunto si está preocupado por mi. Si llamaron a la policía. Si mamá y papá están llorando.

Se me rompió el corazón al pensar en ellos, en como debían estar sufriendo, luego de perder a mi hermano en un accidente, y ahora yo desaparecía.

Me mordí el labio para no llorar.

\- Que molestia, este grupo sólo se llena de más y más raritos.- dijo con una expresión molesta Yoon.- De todos modos, de otro mundo o no, no puedes andar con... esas ropas tan llamativas.- lo descubrí mirando sin querer mis piernas, a lo que él sólo se ruborizó.- Ven conmigo.

Ni que estuviera desnuda.

Toda la maldita situación ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor. No tenía ganas de estar en un lugar precario, sin luz, son tecnología, sin lo que es mío, sin mi mundo.

Suspiré frustrada; si no es un sueño, entonces debía enfrentarme a todo esto.

Me levanté de mala gana y caminé hacia la tienda que me indicaba Yoon.

Una vez adentro, él empezó a revolver diferentes tipos de ropa, la mayoría túnicas.

Si lo que íbamos a hacer era andar vaya Dios a saber cuanto tiempo por todo el país, entonces no debería usar solamente una túnica, además de que en este lugar hace frío.

-Disculpa, pero con un pantalón y algo para arriba, como lo que tienes puesto, va a estar bien.

-¿Un pantalón? ¿Una chica con pantalón?- me preguntó mirándome raro.

-En mi mundo es algo completamente normal. -contesté tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

-Realmente este grupo sólo tiene raritos. -dijo el suspirando, mientras me lanzaba un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca junto con una especie de campera de lana que se ataba como si fuera una bata. No era nada parecido a los kimonos que yo conocía.

-Gracias. -le dije, mientras él salía de la tienda.

Comencé a vestirme lentamente, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y la desesperación me oprimía el pecho.

No quería estar ahí, quería volver a mi mundo, a mi hogar. ¿Pero cómo iba a lograr eso?

De repente sentí unos pasos cerca de la tienda, eran pasos fuertes.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió, dejando mi cuerpo semi desnudo a la vista de Jae-Ha.

¡No solo me estaba viendo casi desnuda sino también llorando como una desgraciada!

-Ah, lo siento no sa...- lo interrumpí en medio de su disculpa con una patada en la cara, mientras me tapaba el pecho con la camisa que me había dado Yoon. Cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le caía sangre por la nariz.

Horrorizada, grité sin pensar dos veces.

-¡Pervertido!- unos instantes después, aparecieron Hak, tapándose los ojos con una mano, y Yona.

-Tranquila, nos aseguraremos de que este pervertido no te vuelva a hacer nada.- dijo con un tono indiferente, como si no fuera la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido.

Miré la escena entre incrédula y por alguna razón risueña.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la expresión sería que me dirigió Jae-Ha antes de salir.

Una vez terminé de cambiarme, salí de la tienda.

Busqué a Yoon para agradecerle pero no lo encontré.

-¿Alguien vio a Yoon?- todos negaron.

-Aquí estoy. No esperes que estos sepan algo. - dijo Yoon, mientras se acercaba detrás mío.- ¿qué sucede?

-Quería agradecerte por la ropa, además que quiero ayudarte a preparar la comida. Es admirable que hagas ese tipo de cosas tu solo, pero me pareció demasiado para una soma persona, así que quiero ayudar. -le contesté con una sonrisa. No solamente eso, sino que hacer algo me iba a distraer de mis pensamientos.

-G-gracias, pero este chico lindo no necesita ayuda. - me contestó un poco ruborizado. Vaya, pero si es el típico tsundere - Pero si insistes en ayudar puedes encender el fuego.- asentí, contenta de que me dejara hacer algo.- Jae-Ha, acompañala.

Jae-Ha se levantó de donde estaba sentado con una sonrisa.

-Será un placer acompañar a esta linda señorita.- por alguna razón me dio ganas de golpearlo.

-Callate, pervertido. -contestó Yoon.- traigan las ramas más secas que encuentren.

-Perfecto, en un minuto volvemos.- dije yo, tomando una pequeña hacha que me ofrecía Yoon. Hacía dos años que no sostenía un hacha en mis manos. La última vez que lo hice, fuimos a acampar en el bosque con mi padre y mi hermano.

Ante ese pensamiento, pude sentir el cambio repentino en mi rostro, por lo que di media vuelta y me dispuse a sumergirme en la espesura junto a Jae-Ha.

El suelo estaba húmedo, por lo que hacía poco había llovido. Iba a ser difícil encontrar madera seca.

Durante buena parte del camino, los dos estuvimos callados, hasta que Jae-Ha rompió el silencio.

-Esa patada fue bastante impresionante. ¿Quién te enseñó?- dijo con una sonrisa. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y se me revolvió el estómago.

-Mi padre...- dije con un hilo de voz y seguramente con una expresión sombría. Jae-Ha dejó de sonreír.

-Lo siento. ¿Es por eso por lo que estabas llorando?- me quedé congelada donde estaba. Algo que realmente me enfurecía era que se entrometan en mis asuntos personales.

-Eso no te incumbe.- le contesté de manera tajante a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Él sonrió a manera de disculpa.

-Vaya, que señorita tan agresiva. Debo admitir que es interesante.- Okay, este de que va.

-Sugiero que nos concentremos en encontrar madera seca. Va a ser bastante difícil encontrarla después de la lluvia.

-Ah, eso se soluciona de manera fácil. Vamos a un lugar donde no haya llovido.- respiré profundamente para calmarme y no darle una patada nuevamente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- dije, casi gritando.

Él solo señaló su pie con una sonrisa.

Ah, cierto. El dragón saltarín.

Sin otra palabra más, me subí a su espalda.

-¡Arre, caballito! -Jae-Ha rió ante mi broma. Me sorprendió, porque solo esperaba lograr el efecto contrario. Escondí mi cara con mi pelo para que no me vea. - Ya vámonos.


	4. Ficha de OC: Ha-Yun

Bueno, acá les presento a la protagonista, Ha-Yun y todo lo que deben saber de ella como personaje. Espero que les sirva para entenderla un poco mejor en las decisiones que tome.

*Nombre completo: Li, Ha-Yun

*Aspecto físico: Ojos oscuros, pelo negro y ondulado. Tiene curvas pero es bastante delgada.

*Edad: 17 años

*Altura: 1,64

*Respecto a su familia: El padre de Ha-Yun es chino y su madre es sur coreana.  
Luego de que la familia de la madre de Ha-Yun no haya querido aceptar a su padre (por temas políticos), y a la vez la familia de su padre no quería aceptar a su madre, ambos deciden mudarse a Japón cuando Ha-Yun tenía 3 años. Es así como Ha-Yun aprendió a hablar 4 idiomas de manera fluída (Chino, Coreano, Japonés e Inglés)  
Hace 2 años aproximadamente, cuando Ha-Yun tenía 15, su hermano mayor que le llevaba un año murió producto de un accidente de tránsito. Después de eso, sus padres quedaron totalmente paranoicos por miedo a perderla a ella también.

*Respecto a sus amigos y novio:  
Hikari: es la típica chica ruda, pero cariñosa en el fondo, siempre cuidando a sus amigos y a la gente que ama. No es, por ahora, relevante en la historia.  
Hana: con una personalidad muy parecida a la de Zeno, está chica es pura sonrisa y buenos deseos. Tampoco es relevante  
Daichi: el más sentimental del grupo. Debido a sus constantes cambios de humor producto de como le afectan las situaciones del día a día, repitió de año. No es relevante.  
Kohaku: de personalidad dulce y atenta, pero fuerte y decidido. Tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia.

*Respecto a su vida personal: además de tener un conocimiento amplio en 4 idiomas, sabe tocar el violín, el contrabajo y el piano.  
Es el tercer mejor promedio de su preparatoria (el mejor es Kohaku y la segunda es Hana)  
Es una otaku en la intimidad, su biblioteca está llena de mangas shoujo, además de estar llena de novelas.  
Su padre es profesor de Kung-Fu, por lo que tiene la suficiente fuerza para defenderse sola.

*Personalidad: alegre, activa y decidida, a la vez que es inteligente y tranquila cuando la situación lo amerita.  
Es un poco egocentrica, aunque siempre ayuda a los demás cuando hay problemas, incluso si ella está peor. Daría lo que fuera por las personas que ama.  
Es torpe para las relaciones, le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos aunque ya se haya dado cuenta que los tiene. Le tomó un año y medio aceptar a Kohaku, aunque esto en parte se debe a que, al igual que sus padres, Ha-Yun generó cierto miedo a encariñarse y perder a una persona querida luego de la muerte de su hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

El miedo me recorrió el cuerpo a medida que subíamos más y más hacia el cielo. Sabia que muchas veces confundían el poder de Jae-Ha con el de volar pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría tan alto.

Tampoco me imaginé que le tendría tanto miedo a las alturas.

Me descubrí a mi misma aferrándome fuertemente a él mientras temblaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-¡N-no!- contesté en un tono dudoso. Él se rió.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, no te voy a soltar.- al ver que no funcionaba, sugirió otra cosa.- Mira, el paisaje se ve hermoso desde arriba.

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen, pero al menos murió sabiendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos y efectivamente el paisaje ante mi era hermoso: El atardecer de mi primer día en este lugar ya se alzaba en el horizonte, bañando con una cálida luz a las montañas que se veían a lo lejos, tiñendo a las nubes de un color rojo intenso, el mismo tono que el cabello de Yona, observé.

Miré hacia el suelo, olvidando mi miedo, y pude observar una vieja choza. El lugar donde se encontraba parecía bastante seco, por lo que seguramente habría ramas secas.

-Jae-Ha, bajemos aquí, parece un buen lugar para encontrar ramas. Además, si alguien vive en aquella choza, pueden ayudarnos.

Una vez en el suelo, me dispuse a buscar al dueño o dueña de la choza. Toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

Cuidadosamente abrí la puerta, pero no había nadie adentro. Todo parecía viejo y desgastado, pero estaba, en la medida de lo posible, en un buen estado. Seguramente fue abandonada.

-Bueno, no hay nadie.- me interrumpió Jae-Ha.- Mañana podríamos dormir y descansar aquí, como no tiene dueño...

Asentí ante la idea de dormir bajo un techo real y no uno de tela.

Salí de la cabaña e inspeccioné los alrededores.

Cerca de la entrada de la choza había, lo que parecía ser, una tumba. En ella estaba escrito: _**"**_ _ **カや**_ _ **"**_

-¿Ka...ya?- susurré mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en la piedra, la cual ya estaba cubierta de musgo.

-Ha-Yun, encontré un buen árbol para la leña, trae el hacha.- Jae-Ha me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, si, ya voy.- tomé el hacha y me dirigí hacia la dirección de la que procedía su voz.

Jae-Ha bastante lejos de la choza, mucho más en lo profundo del bosque, pero el árbol que había encontrado realmente era muy bueno. Estaba muerto ya, y seco. Era perfecto.

-Bueno, ¡hora de cortar un par de ramas!- Dije, pero cuando alcé el hacha, sentí algo, como si varios ojos nos observaran. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia. Jae-Ha hizo lo mismo.- ¿Quién está ahí?

Unos bandidos, al rededor de cinco o seis, aparecieron ante nosotros, rodeándonos con sus armas

-Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, muchachos- dijo uno de ellos, que parecía ser el jefe.

-Jefecito, parece que pescamos unos buenos. La ropa de ese muchacho parece bastante cara.- traté de ahogar mi risa. Obviamente, en este mundo no saben lo que es la ropa realmente cara.

-Y esta muchacha no está nada mal, eh.- dijo el "jefecito", acercándose a mi, levantando mi barbilla con su mano.- ¿A quien se la podríamos vender?

...

 ***Jae-Ha POV's***

Estaba a punto de patear a ese cerdo en cuanto formuló aquella pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

-Ja... jajaja... jajajajajaja- Ha-Yun se empezó a reir de una manera escalofriante, haciendo que el bandido retrocediera un paso. Podía sentir su sorpresa ante aquella risa.

-¿Estás loca, mujer?- preguntó, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila. Ella no contestó. - ¡Contesta!

Ha-Yun dejó ir una pequeña risilla y levantó la mirada hacia aquel hombre. Nada en su mirada denotaba miedo o nerviosismo.

-Bueno, simplemente me preguntaba cómo un hombre tan débil iba a poder lograr eso.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Maldita mujer!- le gritó el hombre, alzando su mano hacia ella para pegarle, pero Ha-Yun rápidamente lo esquivó y lo pateó fuertemente en la pierna, haciendo que este caiga de espaldas.

-Jae-Ha.- dijo ella, mirando a los demás bandidos. Entendí su mensaje.

-A sus órdenes, señorita.- dije, sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Terminamos de lidiar con los bandidos, agarramos la leña y volvimos al campamento.

Estaba totalmente agotada, como hacía un mes tuvimos los últimos exámenes y los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, no tuve tiempo de ejercitarme.

Me desplomé lentamente sobre una manta que estaba tirada en el piso mientras veía a Hak prendiendo el fuego con la leña que habíamos traído.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Yoon con una mezcla de irritación y preocupación.

-Nada del otro mundo, eran unos bandidos que intentaron robarnos. Pero Ha-Yun se encargó de ellos.- respondió Jae-Ha con una sonrisa.

No le faltaba razón, aunque el también participó.

Me sentía tan emocionada de pelear después de tanto tiempo que perdí un poco el control y terminé venciendo a casi todos yo sola.

Claro, Jae-Ha parecía estar sorprendido en ese momento. No lo culpo, nadie se imaginaria que una chica delgada como yo pudiera defenderse de unos bandidos. Pero bueno, cuando peleo soy completamente otra persona.

-¿Bandidos?- preguntó Kija.- ¿Será que vienen por la princesa?- con una mano en el pecho y una ligera reverencia, exclamó delante de Yona- No se preocupe princesa, ¡nosotros la protegeremos!

\- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que vengan por ella.- dije yo con una sonrisa.- Nos encontramos con ellos en un lugar bastante lejos de aquí. Dudo que la busquen o siquiera que nos encuent...- me callé de manera abrupta al sentir que alguien nos observaba.

Algo en todo esto era familiar. Quizás... ¿nos habían seguido?

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Yona con voz firme mientras agarraba su arco.

Escuchamos el crujido de hojas y ramas, lentamente unas figuras que reconocía bien se asomaron de los árboles: los bandidos.

Tan pronto como la luz del fuego iluminó sus rostros, cayeron al piso, arrodillandose ante mi. Sus frentes estaban pegadas al suelo.

Detrás de ellos apareció su "jefecito" con la miraba baja. Inmediatamente se arrodilló a mis pies.

-¡Por favor, enseñenos a luchar, Sensei!

¿Eh?

Todos me miraron anonadados mientras yo miraba atónita a los bandidos.

Sin embargo, rápidamente recobré la compostura.

-Ni hablar, no seré la maestra de unos bandidos.- respondí de manera fría, dándome vuelta. Pude sentir como se deprimian ante mis palabras.

-¡Haremos lo que usted nos diga!- exclamó el jefe.

-¡Haremos lo que usted nos diga, Sensei! -exclamaron los demás a coro. Suspiré.

-¿Todo lo que yo diga? -pregunté. Asintieron con fervor. - Mmm... de acuerdo. Pero no pueden estar con nosotros. Los llamaré cuando los necesite. Y los entrenaré, son muy débiles.

-¡Si señora! ¡Gracias señora!

-Impresionante. -dijo Jae-Ha con una sonrisa.

-Parece que la señorita tiene discípulos. -comentó Zeno.

-¡Perfecto, Ha-Yun! Ahora tenemos refuerzos para nuestras batallas.- dijo Yona.

-¿Refuerzos? ¡Pero si sólo son bandidos! - replicó Yoon con molestia.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? -contestó el jefe. Le dirigí una mirada de irritación y rápidamente bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

-Yo me haré cargo de estos hombres. Decidieron ser mis discípulos, por lo tanto entrenaré con ellos cada tanto. - dije con tranquilidad. Además, si lo pensaba no era tan mala la idea.- Pueden ser un apoyo.- miré a los hombres que se arrodillaban frente a mi. A pesar de lo que habían tratado de hacer, no parecían tan malos tipos, sólo estaban un poco descarrilados. Me agaché, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa. - Cuento con ustedes, ¿si?

Todos se sonrojaron por un momento. ¿Les daba vergüenza?

-¡Si, señora!

-Perfecto. A partir de ahora, nada de robar ni hacer cosas ilegales. Y sólo pueden decime Señorita o Sensei. - dije yo. Esto me estaba poniendo de un muuuuy buen humor. -Ahora vayan a donde quieran, pero no pueden estar en este campamento.

Lamentablemente, no podía dejar que descubrieran la identidad de mis compañeros o la mía. De esta manera, después de agradecerme unas mil veces, se fueron por donde vinieron. Claro que no se iban a alejar mucho.

Decidí quedarme despierta esa noche, porque aunque aquellos bandidos realmente parecían haber venido buscando mi tutoría, no podía fiarme de ellos.

...

Me senté cerca de la fogata, mientras los demás dormían.

Hak y Jae-Ha parecían estar agradecidos de que esté yo, ya que generalmente eran ellos dos los que se ofrecían a hacer guardia, aunque al principio Hak no estaba muy convencido. Ja, el pensaba que no podría cuidarlos. No me cabía duda de que era mucho más débil que él o cualquiera de los cuatro dragones, pero era lo bastante fuerte.

Miré el fuego, hipnotizada por su belleza.

Hipnotizada por los recuerdos que traía a mi mente, como los festivales escolares, y los bailes alrededor de la gran fogata.

Me mordí la lengua para reprimir las lágrimas.

Tenía que salir de este lugar de alguna manera, aunque tarde meses o incluso años.

...

Al día siguiente, después de caminar largas horas, llegamos a aquella choza que habíamos encontrado con Jae-Ha.

El sol ya estaba escondiéndose lentamente cuando prendimos la fogata y acomodamos los futones en el interior de la choza.

Todos parecían muy contentos, excepto Zeno, el cual tenía una mirada melancólica en el rostro.

-¿Zeno? ¿Está todo bien? - Yona puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo observó con una expresión que denotaba preocupación.

\- Ah, lo siento, no pasa nada, señorita.- Zeno sonrió.

Pero yo conocía esa sonrisa. Es la misma sonrisa que Hana muestra cuando está triste o algo malo le pasa y no quiere mostrarlo.

Mi corazón parecía estrujarse al recordar a Hana en Zeno, haciendo que me doliera el pecho.

-¿Seguro?- Insistió Yona. Zeno asintió.- Bien...- dijo no muy convencida mientras alejaba su mano del hombro de Zeno.- No estás enfermo, ¿no?

-No se preocupe, princesa, estoy bien.- dijo Zeno con una sonrisa radiante.- El Ouryuu nunca se enferma.

 _Ah, es cierto. Zeno es inmortal. Ahora que lo pienso, ayer Yoon me contó algo..._

 _Supuestamente, Zeno debe tener más de dos mil años, lo que significa que en esos dos mil años seguramente se relacionó con muchas personas... Hasta tuvo una esposa..._

Mientras pensaba sobre eso, todas las ideas encajaban.

 _Yoon nunca me dijo el nombre de la esposa de Zeno, pero estoy segura que ya sé su nombre._

Observé por unos instantes la choza: debía tener unos 150 años, como mínimo.

Me sentí mal por Zeno, porque si lo que yo pensaba era verdad, seguramente hice que tenga recuerdos muy dolorosos.

Esa noche, Zeno se ofreció para hacer la guardia.

Me desperté en la madrugada debido a que Yona tenía una pierna justo encima mio.

Me levanté lentamente y la observé unos segundos, conteniendo la risa. Se ve que tener un techo sobre su cabeza la relaja bastante.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dispuse a ir hacia el pozo de agua, pero me detuve al ver una melena dorada cerca de la entrada de la choza.

\- Zeno... - dije apenas en un susurro. Zeno se encontraba arrodillado frente a aquella tumba cubierta de musgo. Sobre ella yacía un ramo de flores y a los pies, él le había prendido incienso. Apenas escuchó mi voz, se levantó de un salto.

\- Ah, señorita Ha-Yun. - se rascó el cabello de manera nerviosa y volvió su mirada a la tumba. - Ella es...

\- Kaya. Lo sé.- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa comprensiva. El se volvió a arrodillar, y yo me arrodillé junto a él para mostrar mi respeto.- Si fue tu esposa, debe haber sido una persona maravillosa.

\- Lo era.- acarició la piedra de aquella tumba. - Era hermosa y amable... Me pregunto hace cuantos siglos estás esperándome. - su expresión me partía el alma.- Lamento nunca haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirte la verdad... que nunca nos reencontraremos en el cielo.

Claramente, Zeno estaba soportando fuertemente las lágrimas.

Era tan parecido a Hana, y su dolor me llegó tanto que no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Estoy bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo estás.- dije, y por un momento me cuestioné si se lo decía a él o a mi misma.

-Señorita, no tiene por qué sentirse mal. Ella está aquí, todo el tiempo junto a Zeno.- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho.- Sé que ella se sentiría mal si Zeno llora por ella, así que trato de sonreír. Además ustedes lo hacen muy fácil. Zeno es feliz al lado de la princesa, la señorita Ha-Yun y los demás.

Me quedé atónita con su declaración. Al verme sorprendida, siguió hablando.

\- Zeno ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ha perdido a su maestro y a sus hermanos. Ha perdido a una de las personas que más amo. Pero Zeno sabe que hay que seguir adelante.- hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente la tumba y luego habló casi en un susurro.- Y también, tengo la esperanza de poder ir con ellos algún día.

Lo que Zeno dijo hizo un clic en mi mente. Estábamos en una situación lejanamente parecida.

Tenía que dar lo mejor de mi para poder volver a casa. Para volver volver a Hikari, a Hana, a Daichi, a mis padres. A Kohaku.

Zeno aplaudió dos veces con los ojos cerrados frente a la tumba y se levantó.

\- Zeno debe seguir su guardia.- me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, con lo que me pareció, fue agradecimiento.- Deberías descansar, Ha-Yun.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, continuamos nuestro camino.

Nunca había caminado por un terreno tan hosco como este, estaba lleno de piedras y pozos, y algunas partes del suelo estaban medias flojas para mi gusto.

 _Por supuesto que están flojas, Ha-Yun, estás en medio de un bosque_ , me dije a mi misma a la vez que suspiraba.

-¿Estás bien, Ha-Yun?- dijo Yona, adelantándose a donde estaba yo.

-Si, solo que... bueno, de donde yo vengo, el suelo no es así. La gran mayoría del espacio está pavimentado.- Yona hizo un extraño gesto que indicaba que no había entendido lo que yo decía, y recordé que este mundo está muy atrasado a lo que es el mio.- Quiero decir, la gran mayoría están hechos con un tipo de piedra muy lisa.

-Oh, se oye interesante. No le vendría mal a los caminos del reino.- dijo pensativa.

-No se haga ilusiones, princesa. Estamos muy lejos del conocimiento que puede llegar a tener el mundo de Ha-Yun.- la declaración de Yoon me alivió. Al parecer, después de leer los libros que había traído conmigo en mi bolso, él se dio una idea de la diferencia. Yoon me miró.- Los libros que me diste son de mucha ayuda, gracias.

Asentí y le dirigí una sonrisa. Yona suspiró.

\- Que lástima, esa idea sonaba interes... ¡ahhh!

-¡Cuidado!

Al ser la que estaba más cerca de ella, tomé rápidamente su brazo y tiré de el hacia atrás, antes de que caiga con la cara contra el piso por culpa de un pequeño pozo. Pero el impulso que tomé hizo que me caiga yo en vez de ella.

Aterricé sobre mis manos, pero mi mano izquierda cayó de mala manera, enviando un agudo dolor por todo mi brazo.

-¡Ha-Yun! - Yona corrió a mi lado y se arrodilló junto a mi. Me mordí el labio para no llorar y oculté mi mano, que latía fuertemente.

-Estoy bien.- dije, esforzando una sonrisa.

De repente, sentí a alguien a mi lado izquierdo.

Jae-Ha tomó con suavidad mi mano y la examinó cuidadosamente.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Qué haces?- dije, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero cada movimiento que hacía enviaba un dolor intenso por toda mi mano y mi brazo.

-Es un esguince. - concluyó Yoon con una sola mirada a mi mano.- Ik-Soo se esguinzaba muy seguido.

-¡No es nada! ¡No me duele! - dije, a la vez que con mi mano sana empujaba la mano de Jae-Ha, liberándome.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Hay que vendarte! - dijo Yona empezando a rebuscar en el bolso de Yoon.

-¡Oye! -dijo Yoon a la vez que veía como Yona sacaba unas vendas y se disponía a envolver mi mano.

-Dije que estoy bien.- No podía dejar que un simple esguince me alejara de mi objetivo. Tenía que volver a Japón lo más rápido posible. Tenía que investigar.

Sin siquiera notarlo, la Bestia del Trueno se acercó a mi por detrás y golpeó suavemente mi mano. Pero se sintió como si me hubiera golpeado un martillo.

Ahogué un grito de dolor, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y pateaba el piso.

\- Oye, bestia, eso no era necesario.- dijo Kija en tono molesto.

\- Es tan terca como la princesa, Serpiente Blanca.- replicó él.

-¿¡A quién le dices terca!?- dijeron Kija y Yona al mismo tiempo. Hak se ganó dos golpes en la cabeza que parecieron no hacerle efecto.

Mientras tanto, Yoon me ponía un ungüento y vendaba mi mano con cuidado.

Podía sentir la mirada de Jae-Ha sobre mi. Traté de ignorarlo, pero me miraba con bastante intensidad. Estaba tan incómoda por lo bochornosa de la situación qué pude sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Estás... muy roja.- dijo Shin-Ah.

Esperen, ¿roja? ¿¡Hablaba de mi!?

Tapé mi rostro rápidamente con mi mano derecha. Jae-Ha soltó una risilla.

-¿Q-qué? - dije en tono exasperado.

\- Es maravilloso que te sonrojes tan fácil, Ha-Yun-chaaan.- pronunció mi nombre alargando la "a" del "chan", en tono de burla.

-¿Desde cuando tanta confianza para decirme "chan"?- mi vergüenza se esfumó rápidamente al escuchar el "chan" al final de mi nombre. El único que me decía así era Kohaku.

-No le des importancia a la bestia exótica, Ha-Yun. Es un pervertido que coquetea con cualquier chica que se le cruce.- dijo Yoon, terminando de vendar mi mano.

-Oye, Yoon, ¿hay más bolas de arroz? Tengo hambre.- Hak se acercó sobándose el lugar donde Yona y Kija lo habían golpeado.

-¡Zeno también!- dijo Zeno dando saltitos

-¡VUELVE, NO HEMOS TERMINADO CONTIGO!- Yona y Kija volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Pero Hak no les dio importancia y siguió hablando con Yoon.

-No hay más bolas de arroz, pero si tienes hambre puedo preparar algo rápido para todos. Con la lesión de Ha-Yun, es mejor no movernos hasta mañana por la mañana.

\- Gracias, madre.- todos se inclinaron un poco ante Yoon.

-No recuerdo haber dado a luz a bestias como ustedes.- dijo con indiferencia.

La situación en si era muy cómica, y me empecé a reir con ganas.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras me reía.

Cuando por fin pude controlar mi risa, abrí mis ojos para encontrar caras sonrientes y comprensivas.

-¿Qué?- dije yo, tratando aún de contenerme.

-Es la primera vez que te vemos reir y sonreir con tanta sinceridad.- expresó Yona con felicidad en su voz.

Y me di cuenta que era cierto. Nunca me había reído así desde que llegué a este lugar, ni tampoco había sonreído de manera del todo sincera. Me sentí mal por mi actitud hacia ellos.

-Lo siento, tuve una mala actitud con ustedes.

Zeno me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No se preocupe señorita! Todos entendemos que debe ser difícil.

De repente me sentí renovada, y a gusto con estas personas que estaba empezando a conocer.

-¡Gracias, chicos!

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, pero hay que cocinar. Kija, Shin-ah, son los encargados de la leña.

Mientras los demás levantaban las tiendas, me dispuse a ayudar a Yoon y a charlar sobre los libros que le había dado.

Me di vuelta

Dolor.

Me di vuelta.

Incomodidad y dolor.

Boca arriba.

No solía dormir así.

Boca abajo.

Estaba más incómoda que antes, debido a que mi pecho es bastante grande.

Después de dar incontables vueltas en el futón, y no encontrar una posición que sea cómoda y no me haga doler la mano, me rendí.

Tomé la linterna que traía en mi bolso y salí de la tienda con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Afuera no había nadie, lo cual era extraño ya que se suponía que Jae-Ha estaría haciendo guardía.

 _Mejor si no me encuentro con él,_ me dije a mi misma, suspirando.

Prendí la linterna y comencé a caminar por el bosque con cuidado de no perder de vista nuestra fogata y me cuestioné el no haber llevado una manta conmigo, ya que la noche estaba helada.

Pero luego decidí que era mejor para mi mano, desde que en aquel lugar no había hielo para la inflamación.

Después de un tiempo dando vueltas, la linterna se apagó y me sumí en la oscuridad.

La desesperación empezó a subir por mis piernas a la vez que buscaba la luz de la fogata. Cuando la visualicé, pude sentir algo pasando junto a mi oreja, y golpeando fuertemente contra el árbol delante de mi.

Escuché el crujir de ramas y hojas bajo los pies de alguien que acababa de saltar de algún lado.

-¿Quién eres?- mi pulso se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de Jae-Ha.

-¡Jae-Ha!

-¡Ah, Ha-Yun-chan!- parece no me reconoció.

-Casi me das un paro cardíaco.

-Suelo provocar eso en las chicas.- dijo riéndose.

-Pervertido.- dije entre divertida y molesta mientras empezaba a caminar.

-En todo caso, ¿qué haces a estas horas dando vueltas por aquí?

-Sufro insomnio.- mentí. No admitiría nunca que era por el dolor. Me senté cerca del fuego, pero todavía podía sentir el frío.

-Ah, así que es eso, ¿eh? - dijo él en tono de yo-sé-que-te-duele-la-mano.- ¿Y tu mano?

-Está perfecta.- Jae-Ha miró unos momentos mi mano, hinchada y vendada.

-Está bien, Ha-Yun, no tienes que ocultármelo.

-B-bien...- _¡agh! ¡qué molesto! ¡mostrar debilidad frente a otra persona! ,_ pensaba a la vez que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza.

Jae-Ha me miró de forma burlona. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-B-bueno, ahora tengo sueño, así que iré a dormir.- me levanté con la poca dignidad que tenía,encaminándome a la tienda.

-Ha-Yun.

-¿Qué?

-Ten. Es un ungüento de menta. Ayudará a que tu mano se refresque.- Jae-Ha me extendió un pote con una pasta verde dentro. La probé sobre mi piel y realmente era fría.

Me sentí feliz por su amabilidad.

-¡Gracias, Jae-Ha!

Después de ponerme el ungüento, no tuve complicaciones para dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

* **Jae-Ha POV***

Le tendí el ungüento de menta a Ha-Yun. Esa chiquilla realmente era fuerte para soportar ese dolor sin quejarse. Muy fuerte y muy testaruda.

Agarró el frasco de ungüento con desconcierto. Ah, que cara más graciosa. Reprimí una risa al verla.

Pasó un poco de ungüento por su brazo, claramente para probar si la refrescaría o no.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que seguía.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente una vez que terminó de pasar el ungüento y me miró directo a los ojos.

-¡Gracias, Jae-Ha!- y me dedicó la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en su rostro. Ese tipo de sonrisa que Yona me daba, y que hacía mi sangre arder.

Pero la sonrisa de Ha-Yun era diferente. ¿La había hecho feliz?

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Ha-Yun se metió a la tienda.

 _Yo... quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro._

 ***Ha-Yun POV***

Pasaron apenas unos días desde el incidente con el pozo.

El ungüento que Jae-Ha me había dado y los cuidados de Yona y Yoon ayudaron a mi mano a sanar rápidamente.

Obviamente, todavía no estaba sana y dolía cuando la movía de manera brusca, pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar.

-Oh, llegamos.- oí a Kija decir a la vez que se paraba en las lindes del bosque. Frente a nosotros, se extendía un alegre pueblo en los dominios de la tribu de la Tierra.

Nos dispusimos a cruzar la zona donde los aldeanos cultivaban.

El pueblo se asemejaba más a una mini ciudad. Tenía un par de posadas con restaurantes y algunos bares. Yoon me explicó que estábamos cerca de la capital y que por eso el pueblo era tan grande para ser... bueno, un pueblo.

Decidimos separarnos, unos para ir a comprar provisiones y otros para buscar un lugar donde dormir. Yona, Hak y yo decidimos comprar lo necesario (Yoon nos había hecho una lista y todo).

Nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo, que era la zona comercial, en la plaza.

Era interesante ver tanta vida en aquel pueblo, la mercancía que se vendía y como la gente parecía tan contenta.

Pero luego, la atmósfera cambió de repente, se volvió densa y los aldeanos se pusieron tensos y nerviosos a la vez que un grupo de hombres pasaba y miraba a las personas como si fueran insectos.

El hombre que estaba a la cabeza de todos ellos, un hombre alto, corpulento, con un rostro bastante bonito, pero con una mirada que helaba la sangre, se paró frente el puesto de manualidades de una joven muchacha.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el hombre esbozando una cruel sonrisa. El miedo en los ojos de la muchacha fue evidente.- ¿Me pagarás o no?

-L-lo siento, pero esta se-semana las ventas no fueron buenas...- la voz de la chica temblaba mientras miraba fijamente el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima.- aquel hombre tomó una pequeña vasija blanca con flores, la cual se notaba tenía el esfuerzo de días e incluso semanas en ella. La examinó con atención.- Ahora entiendo el por qué. Nadie podría vender esta basura.

Una vez dicho eso, tiró la vasija al suelo, haciéndola añicos. El cuerpo de la chica tembló y dejó salir un sollozo.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo él con sarcasmo y luego rió.- Si hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo no estaría pasando esto.

Quedé boquiabierta ante la situación. Miré a Yona de reojo y vi sus ojos arder de ira. Pero los tres sabíamos que no podíamos meternos. Le causaríamos más problemas a esa pobre chica.

Un pequeño niño pasó corriendo por al lado mio, saltó en el aire, dándole una patada al hombre en el torso.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA, MALDITO!- gritó a la vez que lo golpeaba, pero esto no hizo efecto en aquel hombre.

-¿Quién es este mocoso?- levantó al niño de la ropa y miró a la chica.- ¿Tu hermano? Ja, cometió un serio error al atacarme.- tiró al suelo al niño, hacia sus camaradas.- Llévenselo.

Estaba apunto de intervenir, ya sin poder controlar mi ira, pero la voz de la muchacha se alzó ante la mía en un grito desesperado.

-¡Déjalo por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Me casaré contigo si es necesario!- dijo entre lágrimas. El hombre se rió.

\- Bien, así me gusta.- tomó al chico del brazo, empujándolo hacia el puesto. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, pero no por mucho, ya que aquel bastardo tomó a la joven del brazo, separándola de su hermano.- Me llevaré a tu hermana.- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Luego se dirigió a ella.- En tres días serás mía.

De esa manera, aquel grupo desapareció, dejando a los aldeanos con una mirada triste y a aquel niño llorando.

Yona fue la primera en acercarse a él. Me agaché junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, secando las lágrimas del chico.- Tranquilo, no te haré daño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kei...- dijo en un susurro.

-Kei, ¿sabes quienes son esos hombres?- el niño asintió.

-Son un grupo de bandidos que se dedican a robar y a traficar esclavos. Hace unos meses aparecieron en el pueblo, al principio solo de paso, pero luego ese maldito vio a mi hermana y se obsesionó con ella.- la furia brillaba en sus ojos, pero su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.- Cuando ella lo rechazó, él comenzó a pedirle dinero todas las semanas, por no aceptar el honor de ser su esposa.

Eso era suficiente para mi como para meterme. Miré a Yona y ella asintió sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Kei, rescataremos a tu hermana.- dije, apoyando mi mano en su hombro.- ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

El chico asintió y luego miró hacia un costado.

-Será muy difícil. Ellos se quedan en una posada exclusiva para hombres... las mujeres sólo pueden entrar para ofrecer entretenimiento.- nos miró y luego observó a Hak.- El podría entrar... Pero no sé cual de todas es...

-Princesa, Ha-Yun, será mejor que empecemos de inmediato a investigar.- dijo Hak, mirando hacia la feria. Asentí con determinación y palmeé el hombro de aquel niño.

-Cuídate, nosotros traeremos a tu hermana.- Yona le dirgió una sonrisa al niño y este se sonrojó un poco, asintiendo.

Decidimos separarnos para preguntarles a los comerciantes de ahí dónde podíamos encontrar tal posada.

Pasé por varios puestos, pero nadie había querido contestarme la pregunta, hasta que escuché un "pssst" viniendo del puesto de un hombre que vendía toda clase de cosas, la mayoría extranjeras. Me acerqué con cautela hacia él.

-Señorita, ¿acaso usted está buscando la posada Roja?

-¿La posada Roja?- ¿acaso era una especie de burdel?

-La posada Roja es sólo para hombres. Yo sé dónde está.

-¿Puede decirme?

-Claro, pero, necesito algo a cambio. Es muy peligroso revelar esta información a personas ajenas al pueblo.- dijo con indiferencia mientras pulía una tetera.

Carecía del dinero que circulaba en Kouka. Me puse a pensar detenidamente qué le podía ofrecer a aquel hombre.

Me saqué los pendientes que tenía puestos. Simulaban ser de oro e iban en conjunto con el collar que tenía puesto. Eran un regalo de Kohaku, pero esto era más importante.

-Mire, señor, no tengo dinero, pero, quizás esto le pueda interesar.- extendí los pendientes hacia él, y quedó maravillado. Claramente, en este mundo no existía la joyería de fantasía.

-Bien...- el hombre tomó los pendientes y procedió a darme la información mientras los examinaba.- Kwan es el jefe de un grupo de bandidos que se dedican al tráfico de personas y al robo. Hace tres meses llegaron a nuestro pueblo, estando sólo de paso pero Kwan parece haberse "enamorado" de la chica del puesto de manualidades y se ha instalado en la posada Roja desde entonces. Pero la posada Roja no había sido la posada Roja hasta que llegó él. Las mujeres no están permitidas en aquel lugar a menos que sea para entretener ya que se reportaron abusos de parte de los hombres de Kwan y hasta hubo muertos. Por eso ahora la llamamos la posada Roja. Esta cerca del límite del pueblo que enfrenta las montañas.- hizo una pausa y me miró.- A menos que sepas bailar o tocar un instrumento, no serás capaz de entrar.

Miré el cielo suspirando mientras pensaba en toda esa información. No sabía bailar y los instrumentos que sabía tocar probablemente no existían aquí. Suspiré una vez más.

-Bueno, de todos modos muchas gracias.- me incliné un poco y cuando estaba apunto de irme visualicé lo que parecía ser el estuche de un violín antiguo. ¿Lo estaba imaginando?- Un momento. ¿Me deja ver eso?

El hombre se giró y suspiró con desgano.

-Ah, esa baratija. Es un instrumento musical extranjero. Viene de muy lejos, cruzando el océano. Según el muchacho que me lo vendió, es un instrumento muy caro, pero nadie lo compra, ni siquiera estando en oferta, porque no saben tocarlo.

-Abra el estuche, por favor.- dije con ansiedad. Él me dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pero finalmente abrió el estuche y vi lo que mis ojos tanto querían ver: ¡era un violín!- Señor, se lo compro.- me saqué el collar que hacía juego con los pendientes y se lo di.- No creo que reciba una mejor oferta que esta, ¿verdad?- le dije con una gran sonrisa y él asintió.

Con una leve inclinación, me fui corriendo a buscar a Hak y a Yona, que me esperaban en medio de la plaza.

-Bien, sé donde está la posada y tengo mi boleto de entrada a ella.- dije levantando el estuche.

-Vaya, eres más eficiente que la princesa.- dijo Hak riéndose. El rostro de Yona se contorsionó en una expresión molesta, pero se contuvo para no pegarle.

-La posada está en los límites del pueblo que enfrentan las montañas. Nosotras solo podremos entrar si sabemos bailar o tocar un instrumento, pero los demás van a poder pasar sin problemas. El comerciante me dijo que el hombre que se llevó a aquella chica se llama Kwan y que se adueñaron del lugar. Probablemente tienen a la chica ahí.

-Bien, hay que contarles a los demás sobre esto y prepararnos. Mañana iremos a esa posada. - dijo Yona con determinación en sus ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

Nos encontramos con los demás por casualidad en una de las calles del pueblo.

Hak les explicó de manera rápida lo que había pasado en la feria de la plaza mientras nos dirigíamos a la posada en la que nos hospedaríamos.

Una vez allí, mientras cenábamos, comenzamos a elaborar un plan.

-Estoy seguro que deben tener escondida a la chica en algún lugar de la posada. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar a Shin-Ah y a la Bestia del Trueno a que busquen a la chica mientras los demás crean una distracción.- planteó Yoon pensativo.

-¡Yo también iré con ellos!- exclamó Yona con decisión. Sonreí ante su valentía.

-Yona, quizás sea lo mejor que te disfraces de hombre.- sugerí. En mi bolso tenia algo de maquillaje, quizás podía hacerla pasar por uno.- Yo me infiltraré con eso.- dije señalando el estuche del violín.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Kija con curiosidad.

-Es un instrumento musical muy conocido en mi mundo, pero en el de ustedes, al menos en este reino, no. Se llama violín y dudo que alguna vez hayan visto o escuchado uno.

-¿Violín? Escuché un par de veces hablar sobre eso en el palacio. Dicen que es de tierras más allá del mar.- dijo Yona.

-Si, el hombre que me lo vendió me dijo eso.

-¿Y sabes tocarlo al menos?- cuestionó Yoon. Sonreí.

-¿Quieres una prueba?

Abrí con cuidado el estuche, revelando así el instrumento. Todos se veían bastante sorprendidos y la verdad no me extrañaba.

Primero busqué la resina y enceré el arco. Coloqué el violín en mi hombro izquierdo y giré mi muñeca rezando que no me doliera al hacer el vibratto. Afiné lo mejor que pude el violín con tan solo mi oído ayudándome.

Inhalé lo más profundo que pude y comencé tocar lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza: Caprice no.5 de Paganini.

Me dejé llevar completamente por la música y cerré los ojos. Se sentía tan bien tener algo conocido entre las manos…

La pieza no era muy larga, duraba apenas unos dos minutos, pero cuando la terminé era como si hubiese estado tocando por muchas horas. Mi mano izquierda me exigía un descanso.

Miré al grupo, el cual me miraba anonadado.

Sonreí con falsa arrogancia.

-¿Y bien, Yoon? ¿Te convencí?- él asintió, todavía un poco sorprendido y a la vez molesto. Yo me reí y le saqué la lengua de manera amistosa.

De todos modos los entendía; la primera vez que había escuchado un violín quedé completamente enamorada de su sonido. Fue ahí cuando decidí lo que haría con mi vida.

-¡Ha-Yun, eso fue fantástico! ¡Quiero aprender a tocar eso!- dijo Yona entusiasmada.

-¿A tu edad? Lo veo un poco complicado…- dije sonriendo en forma de disculpa.

-¿Por quéeeee?- se quejó haciendo pucheros. Yo me reí.

-¿Por qué? Bueno, porque es un instrumento muy difícil de tocar y cuidar.

-Oigan, después pueden hablar de música e instrumentos. Ahora concentrémonos en lo importante.- todos asintieron ante la interrupción de Yoon y dirigieron su atención hacia él.

-Ha-Yun será la distracción. La Bestia del Trueno y Shin-Ah se encargarán de encontrar a la chica. El resto quédese en el salón mientras Ha-Yun entretiene por si las cosas salen mal o hay una persecución, ¿de acuerdo?

-El objetivo será principalmente la chica, pero tengamos presente también el detener a esos tipos.- dijo Hak. Luego miró a Yona.- Será interesante ver al príncipe.

-Agh, ¡basta!- se quejó ella, esta vez con molestia.

Al día siguiente, pondríamos en marcha el plan.

Era ya de noche cuando nos preparamos para ir a la posada.

Escondí una pequeña navaja dentro de mi faja y tomé el estuche de mi violín. Suspiré

" _Los minutos están pasando como horas…"_ , pensé mientras en mi cabeza resonaba el tic-tac de un reloj.

-¿Ha-Yun?- la voz de Yona resonó detrás mio. Me di vuelta y le sonreí a la vez que examinaba cuidadosamente su rostro. A pesar de que no era un trabajo profesional, logré bastante bien que su rostro luzca más varonil. Gracias tutoriales de Youtube, les debo una.

-Ya estoy lista. Hora de irnos, ¿no?- Yona asintió. Inspiré una gran cantidad de aire a la vez que la seguía hacia la salida de la habitación.

Entramos a la recepción de aquella posada donde, obviamente, yo fui detenida.

Yona y los demás pasaron sin dificultades, aunque ella y Zeno se ganaron algunas bromas.

La mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador debía tener unos 50 años. Su pelo estaba desaliñado y tenía la ropa hecha jirones. La miré con preocupación; ¿qué podía hacer yo por ella?

-Muchachita, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso sabes dónde te has metido? – me preguntó mientras se llevaba una especie de cigarrillo largo a la boca y me escupía el humo en la cara. Tosí un poco mientras agitaba mi mano frente a mi.

-Vengo a tocar… - dije conteniendo la tos.

-¿A tocar? Más bien a ser tocada.- respondió con desinterés.- No nos interesan tus servicios.

-¡Espere! No estoy aquí para que me paguen, solo estoy por… amor al arte. No voy a cobrarle. Además, vengo a tocar un instrumento que ni usted ni nadie a escuchado ni visto jamás.

Abrí rápidamente el estuche del violín sobre el mostrador, presentándoselo. En la mirada de la posadera pude ver un brillo de interés.

-Bien… Pero no con esa ropa.

La mujer tomó mi mano y me guió a una puerta que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Allí me sentó, me maquilló y peinó rápidamente a la vez que me extendía un hanfu.

-Ahora sí. No puedes mostrarte así ante el público. Y menos ante _ese_ público.

Me miré al espejo de mano que la posadera me ofrecía, pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que vestía ropa tradicional del país de mi padre. O que me maquillaba así. Agradecí internamente que no me haya puesto esos polvos blancos que solían ponerse en la cara en la antigüedad.

No me veía tan mal.

Tomé el estuche del violín y seguí a la posadera dentro del bar de la posada.

Dentro, había gente fumando y tomando, y borrachos por todos lados. En medio de la sala, había una mesa enorme con un hombre al que reconocía muy bien y sus secuaces.

En una mesa lejana, cerca de la escalera que daba a lo que creía eran las habitaciones, pude ver a nuestro grupo.

Observé atentamente la escalera y pude ver a un tipo sentado en ella, observando la sala con atención.

La posadera me guió hasta un pequeño escenario que se encontraba al final de la misma.

-Vieja Yuji.- dijo Kwan con burla.- ¿qué nuevo talento oculto me has traído hoy? No será un fiasco como las demás, ¿no?

¿ _Un fiasco? ¿¡UN FIASCO DIJO!? ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES UN FIASCO!_ , reprimí mi deseo de matarlo ahí mismo mientras contenía mi lengua de no hacer ningún comentario estúpido. Pero esto ya era personal.

"La vieja Yuji" lo miró con indiferencia y salió de la sala, dejándome sola con el público.

Saqué el violín de su estuche y pude escuchar algunos murmullos de sorpresa.

Había decidido tocar "Winter" de Antonio Vivaldi, para darles tiempo suficiente a Hak y a Shin-Ah de buscar a esa chica.

Todos me miraban expectantes. Hasta el muchacho de la escalera bajó para poder ver de cerca lo que ocurría.

Y con eso, comencé a tocar.

 ***Jae-Ha´s POV***

-Yona… Hak… - Shin-Ah comenzó a hablar, mientras miraba hacia arriba.- La chica está arriba… en una habitación… resguardada por unos quince hombres afuera y tres dentro.

-¿Diecisiete hombres solo para cuidar una chica?- dije yo de manera irónica. Un número exagerado.

Miré de reojo a Kwan. Ese tipo si que debía estar obsesionado.

-¡Yo también iré! Diecisiete hombres es mucho para la Bestia, es muy débil, ¿recuerdan? La princesa me dijo que debía protegerlo.- propuso Kija a la vez que se burlaba de Hak. Oh, no, ya van a empezar.

-¿A quién debes proteger, Serpiente Blanca?- dijo Hak con un destello de ira en los ojos a la vez que sonreía con falsedad y golpeaba su frente con la de Kija.

-¡Oigan, concéntrense! – Yona golpeó sus cabezas- Yo también iré.

\- Pero, princesa…

-¡Zeno también irá, Zeno también irá!

Suspiré y sonreí.

-Bien, vayan todos a rescatar a esa chica. Yo cuidaré de Ha-Yun.

En eso, oigo la voz de Kwan alzarse por las demás.

-Vieja Yuji ¿qué nuevo talento oculto me has traído hoy? No será un fiasco como las demás, ¿no?

Reprimí una risa al ver la cara de ira de Ha-Yun.

En eso, saca su violín.

Todos parecen bastante interesados en aquel instrumento. ¿Y quién no? Seguramente ni la capitana Gi-Gan había visto algo así.

El chico que se encontraba en la escalera también bajó a verla, lo que le dejó el camino libre a los demás de escabullirse.

Unos momentos después, Ha-Yun empezó a tocar.

Al principió era una melodía monótona, pero… De repente la pieza se convirtió en una explosión de pasión y energía.

Las manos de Ha-Yun comenzaron a moverse más rápido, y junto con ellas su cuerpo. Nunca la había visto así. Podía ver como la música manejaba completamente su cuerpo.

La sala quedó en completo silencio ante la pieza que Ha-Yun tocaba.

Cuando terminó, Kwan se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura y levantando su barbilla. La mirada de Ha-Yun era desafiante, pero, ¿por qué no se movía?

Miré sus manos y pude ver que trataba de moverlas lejos de aquel hombre.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Kwan dejó salir humo en la cara de Ha-Yun.- Es una lástima que no pueda casarme contigo, ya estoy comprometido. Pero puedes ser mi concubina, querida.

Entendiendo todo, sentí mis ojos arder por la ira.

De un momento a otro, me encontraba abrazando a Ha-Yun, protegiéndola, a la vez que enviaba lejos a ese imbécil de una patada.


End file.
